


Breathless | HakJoon

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Breathless, Haknyeon, M/M, hakhwall, hakjoon, hwall - Freeform, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Hyunjoon likes Haknyeon and Haknyeon feels the same way about him, but they don't know that. Hyunjoon gets into an accident and loses his speech. However, Haknyeon was born blind and Hyunjoon knows that his new impairment will further complicate things.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
**Different (completed)**   
**little (completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. Intro

My name is Heo Hyunjoon. I am currently a student at Seoul High and was living my best life. Great friends, amazing grades, a loving family. One would think my life was perfect. It wasn't. My life was like everyone else. People just envy what you have because they don't have it. I also have a crush. I couldn't exactly pinpoint when it started, but I started noticing them more and more and wanted to be near them. Having this crush changed everything.

I started having an identity crisis. I had always believed I'd never fall for someone of the same gender, but there I was, hoping he would notice me and talk to me. I wanted to protect him and give him the love I felt he deserved. His name is Ju Haknyeon. As I started to like him more, I found out that he was blind. I suspected something like that as he did things differently. I felt a bit sad as he probably has never seen the colors the world had to offer nor be able to see how he makes people around him feel. At least, that was my take on it.

We talked often and I could feel my feelings for him growing at a steady pace. I wanted to know how he felt. It's too bad I no longer have the ability to ask him. I was involved in an elevator accident and I was the only one to survive. My cousin didn't. I couldn't even attend her funeral as I was in bad shape. Everything had eventually fallen back into place, but my world was different. I had to learn a whole new language in case I needed to communicate and there was nothing to write on. And the image of my cousin's bloody and lifeless body would never leave my mind.


	3. Inhale

I quietly took notes as the teacher wrote on the board. My throat itched and the need to cough was high. I tried not to be too audible with it and hoped no one would look at me. I didn't want their pity filled stares. They make me feel like a helpless creature just because I lost my ability to speak. I looked over at Jacob who seemed to have been eyeing me in his peripheral vision. The place I once loved to be in became a place I despised.

"Hey, got lunch?" I shook my head then wrote my response. "Ah, I'll get us a table then." Jacob had taken off and then I felt someone bump into me. "Ah, sorry. Didn't notice you there." I looked to my side and saw that it was Haknyeon. I wanted to tell him everything was fine, but I was instantly reminded of my impairment. "I'm sorry. I'll get going." I held him back as I wanted to somehow communicate with him. I suddenly had an idea and hoped it worked. " **It's fine, Haknyeon. By the way, this is Hyunjoon.** " He seemed confused by the voice, but that was to be expected.

"This isn't Hyunjoon's voice, but..." He started touching me and moved a bit closer. "O-Oh..." He suddenly backed up and cleared his throat. "I need to get going." He rushed off before I could say anything else. I wanted to chase after him, but Sunwoo had come up behind me and dragged me into the cafeteria.

"What took you so long? And why were you looking down the hall?" I sighed as I wrote it all down and picked at my food. "What? He really felt you up and down?" I nodded then started blushing. I had wanted him to keep his hands on me as his touch was gentle. It was as if he was touching something delicate, fragile even. "Joon." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at where Jacob was pointing.  _"Haknyeon? What's he looking for..."_  He then whispered to one of his friends who started guiding him towards us.

"And we're here." "Thank you, Jaehyun." I shifted closer to Sunwoo who simply pushed me back to my spot. "Hyunjoon." I took out my phone and typed in what I wanted to say. " **Yes?** " "I don't know what exactly happened to you that you won't speak, but I hope I get to hear your voice again." I felt tears sting my eyes as I wished for the same thing every day, knowing that I probably never will. " **I want to hear it again as well. Thank you for your concern.** " He left our table with Jaehyun and I felt a void forming inside of me. I wanted him.

I scribbled in my notebook as I thought about Haknyeon. His contagious smile when he's happy. His beautiful laugh that rings in your ears. The way he seems content with how his life is despite being disabled. I now understood the pain of those who are disabled. Not being able to do what others can hurts as you're either pitied for it or left out.  _"In Haknyeon's case all he's ever gotten was pity..."_  I wanted my normal life back, but I already knew that could never be achieved. Not even with therapy.


	4. Exhale

The weekend had come and as per usual, my mom had come in with honey tea and breakfast. "Don't bother getting up." I groaned audibly as I hated when she did this. It made me feel helpless when I'm clearly not. It's not like I can't walk and grab things on my own. I furiously wrote down my complaint and hoped she'd get the message. "Alright. I'll stop. I'm just worried, okay...?" She quietly left my room and I had lost my appetite. I placed everything to the side and went over to my computer. I didn't feel keen on going out, but I knew one of them would drag me out anyway. As if one cue, Jacob had send a text asking if I wanted to hang out.

I leaned against him as we sat on the bus in transit to our destination. "I heard it's a really good place. Let's hope it's not packed."  _"I would've preferred to be at home catching up on my shows..."_  We dismounted the bus and I followed behind Jacob who lease the way. I found myself running into Jacob then wondered why he stopped. "Juyeon?" I looked over and saw Juyeon paused in the doorway. "Oh, hey. You two came as well?" "Yeah. Can we sit together?" "Sure. I'm sure they won't mind."

And just like that, I found myself sitting in a booth with 3 others, excluding Jacob. "Juyeon, who else is here?" "Oh, Jacob and Hyunjoon." I noticed Haknyeon had gasped a bit and shrunk back in his seat at the mention of my name. Was there something wrong with me? I felt sadness welling up inside me until Haknyeon handed me a colorful book. "Don't open it at all. Not until I say so." We all looked at each other in curiosity. "I mean it." He somehow managed to sense me opening it and I immediately close it.

Everyone talked to each other and I felt left out. They seemed to have forgotten my presence and I felt hurt. I couldn't possibly keep up with text to speech nor writing at the speed they were going at. I slowed down as they kept walking ahead. I turned around and headed back to the bus stop that would take me close to home. I sat down and wondered if they even noticed if I was missing. "There you are." I looked up and saw Haknyeon standing near me. " **How'd you know?** " "Your scent. I noticed it grew fainter, so I followed it along with your sounds." It amazed me even with knowing how he did it.

"Why'd you separate from us?" " **I felt like an outcast.** " He tried to nudge my side but missed and ended up on my lap. I froze as my body temperature rose. I wanted him to stay there. I wanted to hold him tight. "Seems like I missed huh..." He sat up and the warmth on my lap instantly vanished. I missed it. "Do you really want to go home?" " **No. Why? Are you inviting me out?** " "Indeed I am. Now let's go." He held out his hand and it took a moment for it to register. He wanted to hold hands. "We'll go wherever you want, okay?" " **And vice versa.** " I held his hand tightly and felt the blood rushing to my face once more.

I looked back at Haknyeon and wondered how he felt about me. "Hyunjoon." " **Yes?** " "What's it like, being able to see?" " **It's a daily adventure for your eyes. You go places and either relive the moments or create new ones. It can evoke all sorts of emotions as well. It's different for everyone, so this is just my opinion.** " I felt him grip my hand tighter then slow down. "For the first time in years...I want to be able to see more than ever."


	5. Choke

He fell. My mind raced. How could he have? He knows the stairs well. He couldn't have just fell on his own. I shook with nervousness as I stood outside the nurse's room. Just as I reached out to open it, the nurse had beat me to it. "What?" "I...Can I see him...?" He ushered me in then went back to his desk. I walked over and saw him sitting up and icing his head. " **Hey.** " "Hyunjoon?" He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. He pulled me towards himself then sighed.

"Why are you here?" " **To check on you. Why else?** " He looked downwards and started fidgeting with his fingers more. "I'm okay...Thank you for your concern." " **I should get going, class starts soon. Don't go anywhere until you feel better.** " I took one last look at him before I took off for class. "Kids...They're so dense these days."

I anxiously waited for class to ended as I wanted to go check up on Haknyeon. I dropped my pencil and leaned over to pick it up, only to bump heads with someone. "You dropped this." Juyeon handed me my pencil then turned his attention back to the front.  _"He's really sweet..."_  I smiled to myself as it made me happy to know Haknyeon has dependable friends.

I rushed to the nurse's room and saw that he was no longer there. "Just missed him. He's on his way to class." I thanked him then hurried to my next class. I decided to check up on him after the school day was over.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

The last class ended and I felt a hand on top of my arm. "Can we talk?" I looked at him in confusion as we never had a reason to do something like this. "I've heard some things about you." I waited for Jacob to continue. "Some people are saying they think you're faking everything and just looking for attention." I was furious. What reason did anyone have to badmouth me? I wasn't any better off than they are. "Calm down. We, meaning Sunwoo and I, will sort it out. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" I nodded then rubbed my temples.

I spotted Haknyeon down the hall and dashed over to him. " **Haknyeon, how are you feeling?** " "Better. Thank you." He briefly bowed then started to walk away. " **Are you going home? We can walk together.** " He momentarily tensed up then relaxed. Maybe I'm annoying him to the core. That idea didn't sit well with me and I felt a pit open up in my stomach. "Then let's go." He didn't hold out his hand this time, so I took it upon myself to do so instead. As nervous and embarrassed as I was, I couldn't stop myself from acting on with my heart. " **Are you okay with this?** " "Yeah..." He sounded unsure but squeezed my hand a little.

"Where are we? This doesn't sound familiar. Where are you talk me?" He seemed really panicked, so I told him. "Oh." I led him to a swing and helped him sit down. "Why here?" " **Because I've always wanted to push you on a swing and see your smile.** " I knew that what I had typed was very forward, but it could aid in knowing how he feels. "Really? That warms my heart..." He was looking down at the ground and seemed a bit shaky. I slowly pushed him and smiled as I memorized his back with my hands. It was sturdy and seemed well taken care of. "Hey. Do you mind if I ask something?" " **Go ahead.** "

"Have you ever liked someone?" I froze then felt Haknyeon accidentally knock me over. "Oh god. I'm so sorry!" He held both hands out and helped me up. "I guess I shocked you with such a sudden question..." " **I currently like someone.** " "Is that so..." His tone didn't seem like before and I wonder what the cause was.


	6. Scream

I could hear others whispering better after losing my speech. I didn't like it. It was nothing but gossip about others and the occasional rumor, even my own. "I can't believe he walks around like that." "Right? Such an attention seeker." I wanted to confront them, but I felt that it would only add fuel to the fire. Jacob said he would take care of it, but it only seemed to have gotten worse. I spotted Sunwoo talking to a few others and we made eye contact. He waved then turned around and left.  _"What was that...homeroom isn't until another 10 minutes."_  I decided to go talk to Jacob about the rumors.

"Ah, I tried. I really did. No one seemed to believe me." I wrote down my thoughts. "An angel? Does everyone really view me as such?" I nodded then sighed. It didn't make sense that no one would believe him. Everyone always did. "Thanks, Juyeon." I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and saw Haknyeon smiling up at Juyeon. I couldn't help but stare at his pure smile. I wanted to be able to make him smile everyday. I got up from the seat and headed over to him, forgetting about Jacob.

"Hyunjoon? What are you doing here?" I couldn't tell if he was upset or just questioning, but neither sat well with me. " **I was talking to Jacob and then I heard your voice.** " "Is that so. Well, I need to prepare for my classes. You should do the same." He didn't sound happy with my presence. My heart ached. What did I do wrong? Why is he being distant? I wanted to ask, but Juyeon had led me away from him and out the room. "I think you should leave him be. He's not agreeable in this state."

 _"Why? Well, I don't know, Hyunjoon. He suddenly called me in tears and I couldn't make out what he was saying. And then I met up with him today and it's like that call never happened."_  I replayed Juyeon's words in my mind as I sat in class. When did the call take place? Was I related to it? I hoped I wasn't as I didn't know what could possibly get him to like me again. The bell rang but I remained seated as I didn't know what to do. Do I go home? Go talk to Jacob? Sunwoo? Haknyeon? It made sense to go talk Sunwoo as we didn't get to earlier. The question was, where was he now? I waited for him to text me back, but it seemed like I wouldn't get one.

I exited the building and saw him talking to a girl off to the side. She soon walked away in high spirits and a few other guys soon walked up behind Sunwoo and gave him pats on the back. We made eye contact again, but this time he smirked then walked away with the others who briefly gave me weird looks. I didn't want to jump to conclusions, but I figured doing so this one time wouldn't hurt. Sunwoo is deserting me.

I sent Jacob a text as I rested my head on my desk.  _"Sunwoo did that? That's not like him. I'll talk to him about it."_  I felt sad. Sunwoo was my oldest and closest friend. I thought we knew each other better than this. Did he really start disliking me? Did I do something that upset him? This was a time where I needed friends, not lose them. My eyes widened in surprise at Sunwoo's name appearing on my screen.  _"Jacob NG? What..."_  He didn't respond back and caused me to worry more. I needed to vent, but to who?

"Hello?" " **Haknyeon. I couldn't think of anyone else but you to talk to.** " "Oh, Hyunjoon." He sounded displeased with me having called him. " **My friends are acting weird and I don't know what to do nor how to confront them.** " I heard shuffling on the other side then received a surprising question.

I sat in the doorway and constantly looked down the hall. I heard the elevator open and saw Haknyeon step out. I found it hard to breathe and started sweating. I keeled over and felt unconsciousness starting to settle in. "Hyunjoon!? Hyunjoon!?" I felt myself being picked up and being dragged somewhere. "...with me!" I couldn't stay conscious much longer and passed out.

My eyes fluttered opened and I felt heavy. I looked and saw I was in my mom's bed nicely tucked in. It then dawned on me.  _"Haknyeon!"_  I sat up then felt gentle hands push me back down. "You're awake." I looked over and saw Haknyeon stifling a yawn while looking down at me with a worried face. "What happened...?" I pointed to my phone and he handed it to me. " **Trauma.** " "Trauma...? What happened..." I found myself typing out the entire story then felt a few tears roll down my face as I remembered. He wiped them away then hugged me. "I'm sorry I made you remember something so terrible..."

His hug was soft and full of love and comfort. I never wanted him to let go. "Is there anything else you want to vent...? I can listen." He placed his hand on top of mine and remained silent. I spilled everything and I meant everything, except my feelings for him. I couldn't risk saying that. "Wow...I hope everything is okay between you three. You seemed like the best of friends." " **People really do change, Haknyeon, and not necessarily for the better either.** "


	7. Inhale

I was thankful for the weekend and found myself clinging to my mother like a baby. "Hyunjoon, I can't help if you don't tell me." That was the thing. I didn't want any help. I just wanted my mom. "Okay, fine, but I can't cook like this." I let go then lied down on the couch. I didn't feel like going out again this weekend, but for a different reason. I didn't want to hang out with them, which gave me a good reason to go out and treat myself. "Joon, your dad is coming home tonight, so you better be here before 6, got it?" " **Yes.** "

I stopped by the nearby park and watched as children played and parents conversed. They looked so carefree and happy compared to me. I felt restricted and suffocated. I felt slightly depressed. If only someone would tell them that the friends they have now won't be your forever friends. I kept walking as their laughter had soured my mood. I remembered that Haknyeon and I's birthday was coming up and that I still hadn't decided on what to get him. I had an idea of what he liked and hoped it would please him.

I quietly hoped to run into him as I wanted company. I could just call him, but I wanted to believe that some supernatural force would have us meet like they do in dramas. I sighed then decided to call him instead of buying into that drama nonsense. "Hey, Joon. Is it okay if I call you that?" " **Yeah. Where are you?** " "Home. Did you need something?" " **Not particularly...** " I wanted to see him. It felt as if he read my thoughts as told me his address. He hung up and I wasted no time in heading over.

I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "Oh, I've never met you before." " **Are you Mrs. Ju?** " "Why yes. Are you mute...?" I nodded then saw someone appear by her side. "Hyunjoon." He briefly hugged me then received a look from his mom. "He's a friend from school. I told you he was coming over." "Alright. Don't get too rowdy, you hear?" She turned on her heel and disappeared. "Come in. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" I walked in and was intrigued at how his home looked. It didn't look any different than anyone else's.

"So, what was with the sudden call...?" " **I was feeling lonely and I didn't feel like interacting with Jacob nor Sunwoo.** " He took a sip of his juice then offered me a cracker. "I'd feel bad if you didn't eat anything..." I took the cracker then ate it. I picked up a few more as I really liked the taste of it. "I know this isn't what you came here for...but..." I looked at him and saw he was looking down again. "What is the person you like like? Is she pretty...?" " **They're pretty. It amazes me how no one has claimed them as theirs already. They're also very kindhearted and sweet. They're really independent and don't seem to know the word 'limited'.** " I had just described him to himself.

"Wow...she sounds astounding. What a great find." " **I guess...I wish they could understand my feelings through my actions.** " He patted my shoulder then took another sip of his drink. " **Do you like someone, Haknyeon?** " I was soon sprayed with juice then heard him gasp loudly. "I-I-" I shook my head then looked down at my clothes. He had come back with a towel and started drying me off. "I didn't mean it..." " **It's fine. You don't have to answer, I was being too nosy.** " He shook his head then looked up at me. "I do like someone..." I had mixed feelings, but they mostly consisted of the negative ones.


	8. Exhale

I found myself sitting with Sunwoo who seemed more protective of me than ever since he sent that text. "Why? I'm just worried about you. People are talking and all." We were soon joined by Haknyeon and co. "What's with all the bad talk about you?" I shrugged. I knew my story and I was going to keep to it. What angered me is that they don't bother to find out the truth and instead buy into the rumor.

"What matters is that we stick by his side and figure out together how to dissolve it." We all looked at Haknyeon who had already started eating. "I've never seen you so adamant about something." We waited for Haknyeon to respond, but he simply ignored us and continued to eat. "I hate this side of you." "You know you love me." I watched in envy as Haknyeon and Juyeon horsed around. I wasn't going to deny the fact that I was also jealous.

"Jacob? I don't know. He hasn't talked to me like he usually does." I felt myself deflate. Jacob was like an important piece in our trio. He kept us from doing things that could land us in the hospital. "Have you tried?" I nodded then looked at my phone again. "Oh? From Jacob?" I took off and didn't wait for Sunwoo to catch up.

I entered the room and saw Jacob staring out the window. I closed the door behind me and doing so caught his attention. "You came." I nodded then set my bag aside. "It's been rough hasn't it? Come here." He pulled me into a hug and I felt genuinely confused. "Just know I'm doing my best for you, okay? And don't trust Sunwoo. I heard he's trying to butter you up so that you fall harder when he turns his back." My attempt to follow behind Jacob had failed as I was caught on something.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest as I sat on the floor. What would my mother think of me skipping class? What would my dad think? It's not that I was doing so willingly. The metal scraped the floor as I moved my arm. I wondered how long I'd be here until someone finally found me. I slowly closed my eyes as I didn't have anything else to do. My bag was too far from my reach and it also contained my phone. I mentally cursed myself for putting it in there instead of my pocket.

The sound of a door opening was heard in my barely conscious state. I wanted to sleep more and whoever entered had just disturbed me. "Hyunjoon." I knew that voice. "Hyunjoon..." I moved my arm so he could follow the scraping sounds of the metal. He finally reached me and I sat up so he could reach me better. "Hyunjoon, why did you miss your classes?" I couldn't answer him as I didn't have my phone. "Hyunjoon?" I was in a terrible situation. I didn't know what to do. "I get it. You don't want to tell me. That's fine. Now come on, the day has long since been over."

He tried pulling me up but instead I pulled him down towards me. "W-What are you doing..." I held him close to me. Even if I couldn't talk nor move, it was enough having him by my side. "H-Hyunjoon..." I placed my finger on his lips and I could feel him trembling in my arms. "Please don't do this..." My phone started ringing and caused Haknyeon to perk up. "Huh...isn't that your phone? It sounds far..." I saw the lightbulb go off in his head. "You don't have your phone. Hold on." I watched him move quickly to locate my phone and was relieved when he did.

"Now tell me, why can't you move?" " **I'm tied to the desk.** " "What!? Who did this?" I didn't want to rat him out. I knew he had to have a good reason for this, but I didn't want to lie to him. " **Jacob did, but I asked him to. I didn't think I'd actually get stuck and he said he'd find help. Guess he forgot.** " Haknyeon was quiet and it made me anxious. I needed him to buy into the lie. "If you say so..." I guided his hand to the desk and hoped he could untie me.

After an hour of trying to free me, Haknyeon was successful then sat back. "Can you move?" I hugged him tight. I was not only thankful that it was him that saved me, but also thankful that he came to find me in the first place. He also didn't have to stay with me, but he did and that fact warmed my heart. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close. I didn't want this moment with him to end.


	9. Choke

I walked into school the following day and felt more pairs of eyes on me than before. "Can you believe Mr. Perfect Grades skipped afternoon classes?" "I heard he just left after lunch." "Didn't you hear? He's into BDSM or whatever that is." I couldn't stand it. I furiously typed on my phone and turned up the volume. " **Who told you all such lies?** **Who?** " Everyone ignored him and went back to minding their own business. I was so close to blowing my top if I hadn't felt Haknyeon touch my arm then. "Turn that down. You're hurting my ears a bit..." " **Sorry. I was just really upset...** " "I know, but doing this won't solve anything. They already don't like you." I wanted to know why. I needed to know.

Morning classes went by as usual and lunch finally rolled around. I didn't even enter the cafeteria and I could feel nothing but evil intentions coming inside. I ran the other way. I ended up out in the courtyard trying to catch my breath. I walked over to one of the bench then sat down. There weren't many students outside and I was relieved at that. I briefly closed my eyes then felt something hit my face. Laughter soon followed and I opened my eyes to see what had hit me.

I hid behind a tree then felt a tear fall out of my eye. I started crying. I couldn't understand why they had started attacking me like this. I never did anything to anyone. What made me so different from Haknyeon? No one ever bullied him. I heard footsteps approaching then found myself cornered. "Would you look at that. Looks like we made him cry. Well, guess what? No one cares." I hid my face as they continued their onslaught.

I entered the classroom and got stares from the other students. Some laughed and others giggled. I sat down in my seat then looked at Jacob. He shrugged then went back to reading. I hated school. Most say they hated the work, I hated the people. The students for instigating this, the negligent teachers, the staff who were always oblivious to things like this but not small and simple matters. I needed to leave, even if it meant leaving Haknyeon behind.  _"Haknyeon..."_

I headed back to the restroom to further clean myself off then heard the door open. "So here you are. Want us to help you clean up?" He unscrewed the cap then dumped his drink over my head. Another one took off the top of his iced coffee and did the same. "Hopefully it doesn't stain." They left the restroom while high fiving each other. I knew it would only get worse from here if I don't leave. The door opened again and revealed Haknyeon and Sunwoo. "Hyunjoon!" "What's wrong, Sunwoo?" Sunwoo grabbed paper towels and started drying me off.

I looked down at Haknyeon who was now holding me by my arms. "How could you just let them do this to you? It's one thing to ignore whispering, but this is a whole new level of bullying!" He started hitting me and I just took it. I had no energy to move or do anything. "Joon, answer me..." " **They didn't give me any time to react...** "

It was the truth. It hurt to see Haknyeon crying and I wanted to see his smile again. " **Please don't cry. Smile. It looks better on you.** " He stopped and looked at me. "Let's get you home, Joon. You'll get sick like this." " **Please, don't take me home. I don't want to worry my mother. I'll just tell her I'll sleep over at your place.** " Sunwoo sighed, but seemed to understand where I was coming from. "I'm coming too." We looked at Haknyeon who now had a serious tone.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I sat wrapped up in a blanket with Sunwoo and Haknyeon watching over me. " **I'm not going to jump you idiots.** " I heard quiet sighs of relief then rolled my eyes. "I need to go get something. I'll be back." Sunwoo left the room and soon it was just Haknyeon and I. I watched as he felt around for the bed and I decided to help him up onto it. He sat next to me then hugged me. I leaned into it and instantly felt soothed by it. "Please, don't think you're alone. You have your family and us." " **I know...and I'm glad.** " He ran his finger over my face then stopped when he reached my lips.

I didn't know what to do, so I gently bit his finger and heard his breath hitch. "Hey..." I released his finger then had mine bitten in return. "Eye for an eye." I leaned closer to him and it took a while for him to realize and lean back. "What are you planning to do..." " **I just want to know what you think of me.** " His expression changed and I wanted to know what was going through this mind. "I think you're a strong person for putting up with their antics. You're funny and really care about those close to you. And you're cute..." I couldn't hear his last sentence as he had practically mumbled it. " **This makes me happy to hear.** " I ruffled his hair then saw that Sunwoo had come back.


	10. Scream

I quietly walked to school with Sunwoo with a terrible gut feeling. As much as I wanted to listen to it, I couldn't afford to let my grades suffer because of them. "He's still coming to school after all of that?" "Either he's really brave or really stupid." "They're not going to let up." I was about to approach them but Sunwoo held me back. "Ignore them. Just do what you need to do." I noticed Jacob from afar and saw him hand something to a bunch of guys and girls. Sunwoo pulled me along and left me wondering.

I yawned then noticed an all too familiar group approaching me. "Heading to lunch?" I backed up as they continued to approach me. "We just want to talk." I broke into a sprint and they followed suit. I rounded the corner and hid in one of the classrooms. I hid from the view from the windows and hoped they wouldn't come in. I hated all of this running and constant bullying. The door opened and Jacob had entered. "Hyunjoon?" I found it ridiculous that he'd call out my name knowing I couldn't respond.

"Why are you in here and not at lunch?" I stared at him in silence. The last thing I wanted to do was tip off Jacob to anything. "Joon." I pushed him aside and ran out the room. I headed towards the school entrance and left. I didn't care anymore.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I swung by myself as time passed by. I wondered how I'd explain everything to my parents. I knew well enough that they'd immediately transfer me to another school if they caught wind of me having trouble with other students at school. Maybe this was the best course of action. I checked the time then sighed as I still had an hour before I could head home. I picked myself up and decided to head downtown.

I sipped on my shake and deleted yet another message notification from Sunwoo. I didn't want him to see me like this. Worn out, broken down, lifeless. I noticed that Sunwoo had called and decided I should at least answer once. "You picked up." " **Haknyeon?** " "Where are you? We're worried about you..." " **Don't worry about me.** **Just live your life.** " It hurt to say that as I wanted to be part of his life. I hung up as I didn't want to be questioned further. It hurt imagining never seeing Haknyeon again, but I couldn't stay in such a toxic school.

I punted a rock as I made my way home. I rounded the corner and felt a bit relieved to see my apartment complex. I walked up the stairs then opened the door to my floor. I momentarily stopped as I saw a hunched over figure by our door. Is it a homeless? A failed robber? I grabbed one of the fake plants in case I needed to defend myself. I moved closer then let the plant go. " **Haknyeon?** " "Hyunjoon, you're finally here."

I placed a cup of water in front of him then sat down on the opposite end. " **Why were you waiting outside our door?** " "I was worried about you. You suddenly hung up on us..." It was touching to hear that he was worried about me. " **Thank you for caring...I'll be okay. Do you want anything to eat?** " "No. Water's fine." I tapped my fingers against my thigh as we sat in silence. I didn't know what to say at this point.

"Joon." He turned to face me but dropped the cup and it's contents. "Oh..." I picked up the cup then hurried to get towels to clean it up. I came back and saw Haknyeon dabbing at the floor with a napkin. I hurried over and placed the towel over the spillage. " **It's fine. It's just water.** " I sat him back down on the couch then was surprised by his sudden hug. "Please...talk to me. I know you're hurting and I want to be of some help...I don't like seeing you like this." He held me tighter and I slowly reached out and stroked his hair.

We were now sitting side by side then he suddenly asked me to face him. "Do you promise to talk to me about everything?" " **I promise.** " He cupped my face then brought it closer to his. "Hyunjoon..." I could feel his hesitance and decided to give him a small push. I placed my lips on his and hoped that I had read his thoughts correctly. He eventually responded and I could feel myself blushing but enjoying the moment. Then it hit me.

Haknyeon liked me back.


	11. Inhale

I sat up in bed feeling groggier than ever. I decided to not tell my parents about it and toughened myself up. It worked for the most part, but that didn't stop them from continuing with what they started. I noticed I had gotten a messy from Jacob and wondered what he possibly had to say.  _"'Make sure he won't be able to get out.'? What's this..."_  I sent him a message back then received a very Jacob like response. It was obvious he didn't plan on explaining. Sunwoo had just sent one and I felt more confused than ever.

I quickly made my way to Sunwoo's as I knew threatening him over text only did so much. I rang the doorbell then saw that his dad had answered. "Hyunjoon? Come in. What's with the sudden visit?" I point towards Sunwoo's room and he seemed to have understood. "You really came over." " **Because I want answers. And I know you have more information here.** " "You caught me. Here." I looked at his phone screen then swiped through them. " **Jacob...** "

Sunwoo stroked my hair as I rest my head on his lap. "I know it's heartbreaking..." I didn't want to believe it, but this was solid proof. What did Jacob have against me? I never did anything to him. " **Why?** "  
"I don't know. At least now we can get the root of it all and then you can finally have peace." I quietly sighed as I didn't feel like confronting him.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

Juyeon had walked in with Haknyeon and Hyunjae who were both holding food. "Joon, there's food." I didn't move. I was still shocked from earlier. I noticed Haknyeon had entered my line of sight, so I rolled onto my other side. "Hyunjoon..." I looked over my shoulder then saw that he had made a heart. "Is flirting really going to-" I sat up then saw Haknyeon do a small cheer. A small smile formed on my face as I had gotten to see his wonderful smile.

"When did you two get so close?" I looked away from Sunwoo as his stare was burning holes into my soul. "We've always been close." "You know what we mean, Hak." I noticed he had started blushing which caused them to tease him more. "Did you two kiss?" We both perked up with wide eyes. Juyeon snapped his fingers then pointed at the both of us. "Busted." "We did not!" "Uh huh. Guilty is written all over your face." "Stop..." He had started pouting and I found myself sighing in satisfaction. He was really cute. He doesn't even have to try.

"Hey, Juyeon. Come with me to go get that snack." "Oh, that one. Yeah." We watched as they left while dragging Sunwoo out with them. "I wonder what they're going to buy and why we weren't dragged along." " **I wonder too.** " We are in silence unsure of what to say to each other. It had been a few days since we shared our first kiss and things had been somewhat awkward. I guess it was because we didn't know how to progress from there. "Hyunjoon..." " **Yeah?** " "Are you free tomorrow? We should hang out." " **Sure.** " I wanted more, but I didn't know if he felt the same.


	12. Exhale

I waved at Haknyeon then remembered he wouldn't be able to see it. He stopped in front of me and I went in for a hug. "Nice to see you too Joon." I pulled away then took his hand in mine. " **I'll be your eyes today.** " "And I'll try to be your voice." I lightly laughed as I wondered how. He isn't able to see my expressions at all.

Being with Haknyeon made things seem better. The dark clouds that blocked the sun disappeared and let the sun shine bright. He was my sunshine, my ray of hope. " **I know who started everything...** " "What? Who?" " **Jacob. I don't know why, but I intend to find out.** " He squeezed my hand then looked at me. "I'll be by your side. I promise." I was thankful for him. I placed another piece of egg on his food then smiled. He looked good eating. In fact, he good doing anything.

" **Haknyeon?** " I placed my hand over his then cleared my throat. "I'd be happy to be your boyfriend." I looked at him in surprise. How could he tell? Was clearing my throat that obvious? It couldn't have been. "I guess you're wondering how." " **Yes.** " "Your hand. It was shaking. Your pulse was faster than usual which usually happens when you're nervous or in danger. Plus, your tone of voice." " **You're amazing...** " He looked down and avoided making eye contact. "Don't forget that you can rely on your boyfriend, okay...?" " **Duly noted.** " I felt ecstatic. I finally had the boy I've been falling hard for everyday.

We swung our hands back and forth as we walked back to his home. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you home first?" " **Positive. You're more at a disadvantage than I.** " We both knew it was true. After our long travel, we finally reached his house. "I'll see you at school?" " **Of course. I'll confront Jacob tomorrow as well.** " "Not without me." I shook my head then walked off. I knew it was something that he didn't need to get into as he wouldn't quite understand what went on between us. Plus, I didn't want him getting hurt in case it got physical.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I drummed my fingers against the table as I waited for Jacob to come over. The others watched me from a safe distance and I could tell they were holding Haknyeon down and he was moving quite a lot. Jacob sat down in front of me with his usual angelic smile. "What's of importance?" " **I know you're the one trashing me behind my back.** " He looked taken aback by my accusation.

"What? Why would I ever do such a thing to a close friend? I don't hate you or anything." " **Save it. I don't know your reason or reasons, but you clearly had some kind of malice in mind. You either wanted me out of this school or sent to some rehab.** " "I can't believe you think I'd do such a thing. I'm leaving." I grabbed his arm and prevented him from going anywhere. " **Don't**   **play dumb with me. Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just talk to me about it?** "

He sighed then pulled me to a far corner of the cafeteria. "Because believe it or not, you were stuck up. You acted better than all of us just because you got straight A+s and had such a wonderful bond with your family. And you waved money around. An asshole only does something like that. Now, I didn't tell them to physically do damage, just verbal." " **I was n-** " "Save it mute boy. I'm not the only one who thinks so. Even Sunwoo and your little crush do too." He brushed past me then stopped. "I'll stop the verbal abuse. You're on your own with the physical."

Haknyeon had gotten up from his seat but was sat back down by Hyunjae. I jogged over to our table and saw that Haknyeon had calmed down a little. "Are you okay?" " **Yeah, just a bit shaken.** " I looked at Sunwoo who had a face full of concern. I started wondering if he really did think ill of me like everyone else. I briefly looked at Haknyeon and his friends. Was I really that terrible back then? I was so distressed that I couldn't eat.


	13. Choke

As promised, people had talked less about me and I was relieved with that. However, I had stopped short as they all each had a pair of scissors. "Hyunjoon?" " **Run. Don't ask why, just do it.** " I was thankful that he listened and watched as Juyeon had appeared and noticed him running. "Smart idea. Now we don't have to hold back." " **This shouldn't even be allowed. What are you going to do?** " "If you play nice, we'll cut your hair. If you struggle, we can't guarantee that'll be the only thing." They weren't you average safety scissors either. No one seemed to care about my current predicament and I started worrying for my life.

"Come on, we'll give you a nice do." "Hey, what are you four doing with those scissors?" We looked and saw a teacher approaching us. "Give me those." He snatched the scissors out of their hands then glared at them. "We don't use scissors outside of class. Now hurry up and get to where you need to be." They sucked their teeth then left. He turned towards me then shook his head "You sad thing." He walked away without another word.

"Bro, why were you late? Oh, I see." I sighed then wished I was out of class already. I didn't want to be here any longer than necessary.

ㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣㅣ

I found myself on the run again as they tried making me drink something questionable. I slowed to a stop as I saw Haknyeon up ahead.  _"Oh no..."_  I tried sneaking past him but he suddenly turned around and headed in my direction. "Just the person I wanted to see." " **Now's not-** " "There he is." I tried running away, but Haknyeon held onto me firmly.

"Oh, Haknyeon. You hang out with that loser?" "Said loser happens to be my boyfriend." They looked genuinely surprised and it hurt. "Him? I'd even be a better pick." "He's a good guy. He never did anything to intentionally hurt you all. I may not have been able to see his actions, but I know enough from his tone of voice." They were quiet as they looked amongst themselves. "Well...if you really believe so..." They tossed out the questionable liquids then left.

" **Who knew you had such power?** " "At first I didn't. I was picked on too, but I showed them who's boss." " **Eh? How?** " "By showing them my good sides and that I was just as capable as they are." He made it seem so simple. Was it really that simple? "Come on, I want to treat you today." " **Why?** " "Just because." He held out his hand and I happily took it. He did more than make me happy, he made me a better person that day.


	14. Love

I lied underneath his bed as he walked around. "You this isn't fair." I quietly laughed as I made my way out from under and followed behind him as he walked around. "Hyunjoon..." I hugged him from behind then hid my face in his neck. " **Sorry for worrying you...I promise we'll never play again.** " "We can...just that you always be the seeker." I nodded then held him tighter. He was soft and smelled really nice. "Joon." He turned around in my arms then reached to cup my face. "Kiss me." " **As you wish.** " I leaned forward and connected our lips. He pulled me closer then smiled into the kiss. I pulled away and happily stared at him.

" **You want to do what? No. No we will not.** " "I know it's my first time, but please...I want to experience it." I ran my hand through my hair as he looked at me with a somber expression. " **Hak...What would your parents think?** " "They don't have to know. It'll stay between us." I knew I shouldn't give in, but he really seemed intent on doing it. " **I'm only doing this because I want you to be happy.** " He happily cheered then ran around in circles.

" **Haknyeon**   **that's-** " He poured the eggs into the wrong bowl then asked what do we do next. " **We start over...again.** " "Again? Isn't this the 4th time?" " **I keep telling you, the one on the right but you continue to pour it in the left.** " "Then why don't you help me!?" He was the one who insisted on doing it himself, so why was he getting mad at me? " **You insisted on doing everything yourself, so don't get mad at me.** " He was silent. Too silent. It bothered me.

"Please help me..." " **Huh?** " "I said please help me." I sighed as I didn't like to see him this way. " **I'll just guide your body, okay?** " "Okay..." The rest of cooking went by smoothly and Haknyeon had gained his smile back. "Do you think they'll like it?" " **Definitely.** " He walked to the living room then collapsed onto the couch. "I never realized how hard cooking was. I commend my parents." " **It was tougher for you since you couldn't really see what you were doing.** " He poured then hid his face from my sight.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" " **I don't think I'm ready to meet your parents as your boyfriend...** " "It'll be okay. My mom already likes you." " **If you really in-** " Haknyeon suddenly got up and gave him a hug. "My dad is a nice guy, so don't feel intimidated, okay?" " **I'll try...** "


End file.
